Songs of Sinful Miracles
by ClaraR0se
Summary: A new ladies maid to Princess Rosalie, Isabella comes to court with the intention of finding a well placed husband and honoring her father, Sir Charles Swan who is head of the Kings Guard. Princess Rosalie, however, takes an immediately hostile attitude towards the new addition to her household and it is only with the help of Princess Alice that Bella begins to fit in.
1. Chapter 1

Songs of Sinful Miracles

**Preface**

Laying in that beautiful meadow, Prince Edward seemed almost unreal. His skin glittered in the setting sun, gold orbs of light flittered over my hand and the flowers in a dizzying array. I swept my heavy braid over my shoulder and leaned into his cool embrace. His hand lifted slowly, as if he were being careful not to startle me and traced my throat from my ear to the base of my throat. A delectable shiver ran down to the bas of my spine and my back bowed involuntarily. I drank in his heady scent and felt like I had when Rosalie and I had inhaled the fumes of some mystical plant. Dizzy, excited, and lighter somehow. As if I could float up and away with the pollen from the disturbed flowers.

"I am the perfect predator, am I not?" His lips twisted sardonically but his eyes made it clear the questions obvious answer saddened him. "My face," he purred, "my voice, even my smell." Suddenly he had vanished, and I was falling sideways, barely catching myself and landing on my elbow. I twisted, looking for him in the pink light of the sleepy day. My seeking eyes focused on his bare back. Low slunk leather trousers highlighted his slim hips and his dark hair was a stark contrast to his pale, luminous skin.

"I…I…" I stammered quietly; aware he could hear me perfectly over the splash of falling water hitting the rocks of the small pool he stood on the edge of. Suddenly, he was just beside me once more. His amber eyes bored into mine, hypnotic. His dark lashes casting a shadow on high cheeks, jaw working quickly.

"Bella, I want you—need you to understand. I want to be gentle with you, be the man you deserve. But I am barely a man. Barely a man and yet full of a mans need. Sometimes I think about you and about not being gentle at all." His hand settled on the side of my face, fingers sifting through my hair to hold my head. His thumb stroked my cheek, my top lip, then my bottom lip. He took his time, actions in conflict with his heated words. He dragged my bottom down and groaned. That sound sparked something deep in my belly.

"I may be weaker than you Edward, but I am not week. Your need is akin to my own. And I…I only want you to be gentle at first." My cheeks and necked fired scarlet with embarrassment. His throat flexed as he visibly swallowed and his eyes grew darker and the sun disappeared beyond the rocks above.

"Swim with me" He asked, reaching for the ribbons of my dress with questioning eyes.

**Chapter One**

The carriage bounced along uncomfortably, every pebble shaking the inhabitants. Sir Charles Swan Sat, straight backed and serious as ever, facing his daughter Isabella Swan. The ride, plush as the carriage he had rented for this auspicious occasion had been, had clearly taken a toll on his only daughter. Her pale skin looked almost green and her forehead had the dew of nervous perspiration.

"Bella, darling, everything is going to work out. You must be calm and greet everyone with the upmost grace. I need this position." His final statement sent a pang through me. My mother, Renee, who'd been my closest friend growing up had never really grown up herself. My father did not know, but I was almost positive she'd run off with the owner of a nearby by shop.

Sitting up straight myself, I nodded absently in the direction of my beloved father. He was right of course, but it was a speech I'd heard too many times of late. I leaned out the window of the carriage, pulling the drapes aside. The castle sat within a ring of rocky mountains, tall but not very wide. The green of the valley below appeared even brighter butting up to the mountains, and the vegetation was bountiful thanks to the river that ran through it. The kings road followed along the river and passed through the great stone archway that was the entrance to the great estate of our king. I had to crane my head back to take in the gateway to the castle. Three archways, two shorter flanking one great opening had been built with intimidation clearly in mind. Towers rose from either side of the archway and I could just make out guards busying around the stone ramparts like ants in orderly lines.

Suddenly I became aware of my appearance. I felt dingy from the days of travel. Adjusting my circlet in my hair, I brushed back the tendrils from my face and patted my face with the sleeve of my gown. The pale blue velvet was new to me and the long points of the sleeves made me feel clumsy. The gold belt hanging from my waist had various gemstones dangling from it that clattered when I shifted my weight. A servant had washed me in a bath with the oils of lavender and rosemary, though the scent of grass was the only detectable aroma after the long days of travel.

Passing under the archway, the long road to the castle, flanked on either side by tall green trees with big white blossoms, lead up the impossibly large structure that I had only heard about before this moment. The stones, barely grey they were so sun bleached, formed a structure six stories high. Huge windows with drapes pulled aside gave my a glimpse into the corridors within. A fountain larger than the home I had just left was circled my vendors of all sorts. As I drew closer I could make out the music of some string instrument. The carriage didn't stop in front of the huge wooden doors that were the main entrance to the castle. Instead, we continued on down the path passed the watermill with its wooden bridge spanning the river and a plethora of colorful blossoms. Huge stables appeared and disappeared. All the while the we were within the horseshoe the castle made, and we stopped once we reached the apex within. We must have been right across from the main entrance, but from the back of the castle.

I looked at my father questioningly when he didn't make to exit the carriage. "We must wait here." He said, smoothing down his mustache. I would come to find in the months ensuing that waiting would be my permanent status in this beautifully gilded prison. The driver disappeared into the more modest but still large wooden doors on this side of the castle and reappeared sometime later. My father, whom I often called Charlie in my own mind, against the rules of propriety, was a quiet man and I followed suit through the wait and up until he himself exited the carriage and turned back to assist me.

"Do I look alright?" I asked. Before he could answer my healed shoe slid on the narrow step down from the carriage and I tumbled forward. Charlie barely caught me and the metal band circling my head dug into my forehead as my face slammed into his shoulder.

"My dear are you alright" Charlie huffed as he gingerly placed me upright. I nodded, trying to put myself back to sorts.

Still adjusting my belt, whose dangling gems were now caught in the ribbons of my bodice, I heard an unfamiliar voice much closer to me than I expected. I jumped, startled when the masculine voice asked, "Lady Isabella Swan, I presume?" His voice was gentle, and I felt myself relax when he gave me an encouraging grin. He had a drawling quality to his speech, a barely there accent that I could not place.

"Y-yes, how do you do?" I curtsied, doing my best to keep my back straight and my chin high. My father greeted him as well and we were informed that this was Jasper, head secretary to the royal family and head of household. He motioned for us to follow him into the palace. The soring ceilings and row after row of arching wooden beams was breath taking. I felt very small in this huge place. Jasper offered himself for any assistance I may require and began to detail my responsibilities to Princess Rosalie. I was to assist in her washing and dressing as well as acquaint myself with all the nobles at court as quickly as possible so I may make myself useful in providing introductions for the princess at events. We ascended a great staircase, padded with velvet carpet. I gripped the smooth banister and it seemed to steady me.

Down a corridor with ceilings closer to normal height, I was shown my room. The door was heavy wood once more, with a great brass lock. Jasper unlocked it with a key to match and said he would return in one hours time to make the necessary introductions to the other ladies in waiting and the Princess herself. I did not miss when he smoothly reminded me that I had time to 'clean up' before those introductions. The room itself was beautiful.

Intricately carved wood went up the wall past my head and a mural of the dragons of legend decorated the wall the rest of the way to the ceiling. The ceiling appeared to be decorated with a giant golden sun, its rays extending towards the corners of the room in giant rings. The bed was the biggest I had ever seen with great wooden posts baring drapes that would enclose it. A window taller and wider than I was open, allowing the breeze to drift in. I crossed to it and wet my hands, then my face in the washing bowl on top of the huge dresser beneath it.

"Well, I will let you get settled and such. I will be at the feast tonight as well." With a perfunctory nod Charlie heaved the door open and disappeared down the hall. That was one of the best aspects about Charlie—he doesn't hover. There was a small dressing table near the only other door in the room. I crossed to the door to investigate and found a clean toilet chair. The smell was unpleasant, so I exited quickly. The dressing table had a mirror and a set of clean towels. I dried my face and hands before falling back onto the bed, exhausted and overwhelmed.

As my head met the plush surface, a soft and rapid succession of knocking sounded on the door. I just stared at the ceiling for a long moment before hauling myself to my feet. Opening the door, I was faced with a beautiful dark-haired girl. She was small and appeared to be vibrating with excitement. Dressed in a purple gown with a plunging bodice, she was exquisite and I instantly felt lacking.

"Hello Isabella! I am Princess Alice. I just had to meet you!" She beamed up at me as if we were already close friends. "I saw you arrive. How fortunate your father caught you earlier!" Her comment was said conspiratorially and without venom. Even still, my cheeks flamed red. Before I could answer she breezed into the room and settled herself on the bed.

Remembering my manners, I hastily curtsied once more, going as low as I dared without falling. "An honor to meet you your majesty." I said, head bowed. Her laughter twinkled over me and I looked up.

"No need for all that, I just know we're going to be the best of friends! I think I'll call you Bella, if that alright." She stood, making her way towards the tall wardrobe and opening it. Finding it empty, she tisked.

"Of course My Lady." I stammered, unsure of how to act. She continued her perusal of my room.

"I wanted to greet you and give you some advice. Is that alright?" She continued on before giving me time to answer. "Rosalie, love her as I do, is impossible. Do not let her offend you, it does no good. Besides, the rest of the family will simply adore you." She smiled in a way that said I know more than you do and gave me a thorough examination from head to toe. "Leave the blue dress on for dinner even if your new dress arrives." With that she bounced over, pecking me on the cheek in a more affectionate display then I had ever been privy to, and sauntered out the open door before I had muttered my hasty "As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jasper returned soon after Alice's departure. I had rebraided the frizzier sections of my hair and tried to make myself as presentable as possible. He rang the servants bell next to my door as we exited, telling me that my things would be arriving shortly. I followed him down seemingly endless corridors of soaring ceilings colossal windows. I was sure to get lost in the maze. Every now and then servants would appear and then disappear straight into the wall. It took me several instances to realize that tapestries were hiding doorways to servants' hallways throughout the entirety of the palace.

King Carlisle was playing some sort of game in a courtyard and I slowed to watch as we passed. His brilliant blond hair shone in the sun and his skin almost shimmered. The fine silk of his shirt did little to hide the hard muscles of his body. A crown rest half crooked on his head. He was faster than everyone he played with and the game seemed easy for him compared to his comrades. He was quick to smile and laugh. I could still hear the laughter of the king and his fellow players as we proceeded down the hall.

We entered a vast room at the end of the corridor that must span the entire length of the castle. The walls were white glossy stone and golden lamps and chandeliers dotted the space. They, with the roaring fire, cast the room in a warm orange light. Lounging on one of the many silken settees was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Waist length golden hair curled loosely around her face and down her shoulders. Full, red painted lips formed a breath-taking smile as she laughed at the man behind her, partially blocked from my view. Only one broad shoulder and a mess of copper hair was visible. I knew this was Princess Rosalie from what I had been told about her beauty. Even the tales did not do her justice. Tall and statuesque, she held herself like royalty. The small golden grown nestled into her hair was dotted with sapphires. Her gown was blood red and tightly fitted to her enviable figure. The hand clutching a brass goblet of wine was bejeweled as well, and I noticed the long points of her fingernails.

"Prince Edward, Princess Rosalie," Jaspers voice rang out, respectful but insistent, "May I present the newest member of the Princesses household." He turned and motioned to me with a sweeping gesture. "Miss Isabella Swan, daughter of Charles Swan, head of the kings guard." I put on my best smile, hoping it did not look as pained as it felt, and curtsied low, doing my best to maintain my balance. I kept my head down, waiting to be addressed. It took some time, and my claves began to burn.

"Well, you will have to do." Rosalie's voice was not as beautiful as her face, you could hear an edge of steel that she did little to disguise. With a haughty laugh she turned back to her companion.

"What an honor to serve you and your family, Princess." I kept my voice even, no cracks or squeaks, and I was relieved. As I had spoken, the copper haired prince, Edward, stiffened. He stood taller and bright golden eyes fixed on me. The intensity of his stare made me feel naked, exposed and vulnerable. His gaze traveled over my face and across the neckline of my dress, settling on my throat.

Prince Edward visibly swallowed before speaking. "How do yo-" but before he finished his inquiry his nostrils flared, and he suddenly looked furious. Gaze swinging to Jasper, Prince Edward took a large step away from, averting his nose as if I smelled. I knew my bath had worn off, but from this distance I could not have been so odorous to be this offensive. I was mortified.

Rosalie turned to her brother, looking annoyed. "Tanya, let us take a stroll before my dear brother leaves a terrible mess." She sneered at me, and I was baffled as to why.

"Maybe we should just let him have a nip," Tanya, a beautiful strawberry blood and apparent friend to the Princess, giggled. Edward looked furious at her comment. He took a measured step towards her but was brought up short by Jaspers steadying hand on his arm. Edward met Jaspers eyes for the briefest moment, and he turned to almost run from the room. He walked with such grace his speed appeared effortless.

Jasper bid the room a farewell and I followed him out silently. Anxiety bubbled within my chest, hot embarrassment spreading across my face. I was so confused—what could I have possibly done? Was there something in me teeth? I had checked my appearance several times before leaving my room and I did not think so. Jasper turned back to me once we were a ways down the corridor, looking as if her were about to say something. He was interrupted when Princess Alice came bustling out of a nearby tapestry. Jasper, so cool and calm before, suddenly appeared nervous himself, fiddling with the blousy cuffs of his shirt and pulling his vest down.

"Bella dear, you must not let Edward's sour face disrupt your night. It is going to be wonderful, trust me!" She added conspiratorially. I noticed she'd changed into tight black leather breeches and her white silk undershirt was covered only by a barred black corset. Her brown leather riding boots were well worn and went up well past her knees, her short legs nearly entirely covered. The click of their short heels was loud and echoed in the stone corridor as she hurried toward us. "Jaz, you will be accompanying me on my ride this afternoon."

Jasper, face nearly as red as my own, stammered "of course Princess, I just need to return Lady Isabella here to her- "

"Nonesense," Alice cut him off, "Bella can find her way back. She needs to get acquainted," she giggled, "with the castle." She grabbed hold of Jaspers wrist and before I knew it I stood alone in the hall.

Looking around and feeling quite miserable, I wandered over to a large sofa situated under widows that looked out over manicured gardens. Suddenly feeling exhausted, I sat. I sprawled haphazardly at first, but, remembering myself, adjusted my skirts and sat up straight. Taking a deep breath, I tried to order my thoughts. I did not understand how Prince Edward, or Princess Rosalie for that matter, had acted upon our introduction. Was I so below them, so displeasing? After a moments consideration, I decided I did not care…that much. I was here to do a job. I needed to find a suitable husband and try my best not to embarrass my father too much in the process. After another steadying breath, I set off to find my room once more, in search of the tapestry with the black wolf as the landmark that I was nearing.

After some wandering and pleasantries to those I passed, all of whom did not seem repulsed by my mere presence, thankfully, I spotted the tapestry and my door which was just around the corner. I heard an unpleasant scraping noise as I neared the end of the hall, and then a sharp and startled sounding yell. Rushing towards the source, I pivoted around a marble statue of three older looking men staring off into the distance, their white unseeing eyes unnerving me for the briefest moment before continuing. Behind the statue, the wall was set further back than on either side and, looking to my left, I saw an opening and turned the corner. The smell of burned pentacurare plant assailed my senses. The native tribe that lived on my fathers land would burn bushes of the plant on their many holidays and I remembered the smell well from playing near the stream where they settled.

In the low light, my eyes took a moment to comprehend just what I was seeing. A blonde man, muscular and large, lay with a wooden pipe in his mouth. Atop him, bare but for a linen underskirt pooled on her lap, a curvy brunette undulated, hands holding the mess of waves atop her head. I stared for a moment, transfixed, as the woman moved for their obvious pleasure. I bit my lip nervously, knowing I needed to leave, and fast, but still none the less. The man suddenly sat up, grabbing the woman by her bared cheeks and pulling her into harder. As she moaned once more, the 'yell' I heard earlier identified, his eyes landed on me.

I had already turned and reached the statue when I heard his worried "Jess! Stop there was someone there!" My own heals tapping away a frantic melody this time, I flat-out ran the short distance back to my rooms. Out of breath and lightheaded, I slammed the door beside me and slid down to sit on the floor just within. Heart racing, my bind kept flashing between images of Prince Edwards beautiful but furious eyes and the startled face of the blonde man whose privacy I had just violated.

I was scared and…excited?

It took me a while to peel myself off the floor. Attempting to command my thoughts not to continuously replay the scene I had just witnessed, I set about getting ready for supper. My trunks had been brought up during my doomed introductions, and the contents unloaded. I found several new gowns, all bearing the royal Cullen crest, amid my own belongings. I had already gotten several new dresses from my father before departing for my new post, his wish for me to make a good impression clear. Remembering Alice's comment about my blue dress but feeling that my first impression clearly was not up to royal standards, I set about unlacing my bodice. Dressing this formally everyday was truly a chore and I already dreaded it. I rang my servants bell and there was a knock on my door before I had even crossed the room to come back to the dressing table.

A tall girl with silky black hair kindly offered her assistance. I asked her name and she seemed startled before shyly informing me it was Angela. Well, Angela was not only very adept at untying and tying the complicated ribbons of my bodice and corset, she even asked me if I could draw breath when she was done. I could and, deciding to listen to my old tutors' advice for once, told her to tighten it further. I needed to be different somehow than I was before, needed to fit in. Angela then offered her assistance with my hair and I sighed in relief. I was hopeless and could use her expertise. She braided the front tendril back and formed an intricate knot with the top half of my hair. The bottom she left to curl down my back. She said many of the ladies at court braided flowers into their hair and went to the kitchens to procure some.

While she was gone I stared at my meager collection of jewelry, finally selecting the small ruby ring that had once been my mothers. I briefly wished she were here. If nothing else, she was social and would know how to make the vipers at court like her. Angela returned with flowers and some coal that she mixed with water. She applied the concoction with a small brush to my eyelashes and deemed me ready for supper. I thanked her several times before she backed out and she seemed embarrassed. Staring at my self in the large dressing table, I decided this was as good as I could hope for. My hair was tidy and shone, my cheeks were pink and my already dark lashes seemed fuller and longer. The dress was tight and pushed my breasts up so I looked womanly for once. The deep midnight blue of the bodice brought out the gold flecks in my dark brown eyes and the lace trim was pretty. I felt like my armor was in place and I was ready to go to battle.


	3. Chapter 3

I was thinking of swapping between Bella's and Edward's POV for the coming chapters. What do you guys think? Stay in Bella's head or go back and forth?

Would you rather read a lemon from his or her POV? I'd love your thoughts

xx

Brianna


End file.
